


Her One Regret

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Community: 50drabbles, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal remembers Mello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her One Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/profile)[**50drabbles**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/) challenge, [table 2](http://genusshrike.dreamwidth.org/198596.html), prompt 47 - 'years'

It's something she can't forget: being too late, the building in flames, _oh, no, Mello_.

She wishes she'd told him, _don't be stupid, don't try to be a martyr_. Like he'd listen. And who remembers him now? That bright boy; his burning ambition. She and Near; some old schoolmates. Mello who saved the world, to be erased from it.

All this time later, with the world returned to scum and greed, her job assured, but Hal can never feel quite sure they did the right thing.

But she has to be.

All these years later, he still breaks her heart.


End file.
